


I'll Dream All Night To Touch You

by riots



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riots/pseuds/riots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You should be in bed.” Yifan's voice is quiet and rough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Dream All Night To Touch You

Yixing can't sleep.

The good thing about rooming with Lu Han is how he sleeps like the dead. Yixing doesn't have to worry about accidentally waking him up, and that comes in handy at times like these. He eases himself out of bed, the movement sending pain shooting down his waist. He really should've taken it easy after the show, but not finishing the schedule had never really been an option for him.

On top of that, it's a sticky summer night, the humidity making the air heavy and stale despite the fan they have propped up in front of their beds. Yixing has tossed and turned for hours and he knows that tonight is a lost cause. It's okay, it won't be the first time. No idol makes it to debut without becoming very familiar with energy drinks, coffee, and caffeine pills.

The walk to the kitchen is slow. Yixing's just glad it's the middle of the night, so there's no reason to hide the way that stretching up to get a glass of water makes his breath hitch. He leaves the lights off, because Yifan is preternaturally sensitive to these things, and the last thing he needs is duizhang scolding him for pushing too hard. He's sweaty and exhausted and sore and a lecture doesn't sound all that great right now.

He lets the water run for longer than is strictly necessary to cool it down. It feels nice, running across his fingers and wrists and he splashes some on his face. He fills the glass and is about to bring it up to his mouth to drink when he hears a door open behind him.

Yixing doesn't even have to turn around to know who it is. “You should be in bed.” Yifan's voice is quiet and rough with sleep as he approaches.

He twists to see Yifan hike up his pajama pants sleepily. This late at night, the strong lines of Yifan's face are softened. He lets some of that cool facade drop, and Yixing likes him better like this. It reminds him of their days as trainees, before they were Kris and Lay, before they had roles to play. “Tell me something I don't know,” he says.

Yifan snorts and he holds out one big hand, palm out. Yixing eyes him warily, but when he leans in, he realizes that he's got a couple of painkillers. His eyes dart up to Yifan, surprised, as he takes them. Sometimes he wonders if Yifan's a little psychic, because the way he knows these things kind of freaks him out. “You could've sat it out today,” Yifan tells him. “There will always be more shows.” He crosses his arms and leans against the doorframe, watching Yixing.

“Maybe,” Yixing shrugs, avoiding Yifan's gaze. They both knew that Yixing had trouble knowing when to quit. Idly, he runs his thumb through the condensation on the glass and Yifan clears his throat. He's staring at Yixing, looking a little exasperated, and Yixing can't figure out why until Yifan looks meaningfully at the two pills in Yixing's hand. “Oh,” Yixing laughs. “Yeah. That.” He swallows them quickly and follows it up with a sip of water. “Happy, duizhang?”

Yifan's mouth twists up. “Ecstatic,” he deadpans. Yixing rolls his eyes and drains his glass. When he turns again to put it away, he can't help the way his breath hisses through his teeth at the sharp jolt of pain.

Big hands settle on the small of his back, warm and solid. “You have to take a break sometime.” Yifan's breath huffs across the top of his head and his voice is barely audible. Yifan works his thumbs into the muscle of Yixing's waist, hard enough to _hurt_ , but Yixing knows it helps. His hands rest on the counter and his chin falls to rest against his chest. He hums a quiet agreement. “I'm serious. The company can't get anything out of you if you push yourself until you snap.”

Yifan is oddly good with this, his big hands easily lessening the tension in Yixing's muscles. He has a point, Yixing knows. He's just not terribly fond of letting Yifan know he's right. It's no fun that way. “I'm fine,” he says instead.

“Uh huh.” Yifan's thumbs slide from the line of Yixing's spine to rest against his hips. Rocking back, Yixing rests his head against Yifan's shoulder, his back flush against Yifan's chest. “You're full of shit.” He can feel Yifan's laughter against his back and he twists, pressing his nose to the hollow behind Yifan's ear

“I'll be fine,” he amends, lips brushing against Yifan's throat.

Yifan digs fingertips into Yixing's hips in answer. “I'll take it.” Between Yifan's magic hands and the aspirin Yifan had dug up, the pain in Yixing's waist is starting to subside. Despite the heat, he turns around and curls his arms around Yifan, hooking his chin on his shoulder. “Next time, just tell me, alright?” Yifan has one hand wrapped around the back of Yixing's neck, the other resting on his hip.

Pulling back to look at him, Yixing raises his eyebrows. “What will that do?” he asks dryly.

“I don't know,” Yifan shrugs. “But I want to know.” He smooths his thumb across Yixing's jaw and smiles a little. “I always want to know.”

“Gross,” Yixing tells him, pushing at Yifan's chest ineffectually, laughing quietly. Yifan doesn't let him get away, just smiles at him crookedly with half-lidded eyes. “That's terrible.”

Another shrug, but that smile Yifan has on is sleepy and irresistible, so Yixing stretches up to catch his mouth in a lazy kiss.

“Now go to bed,” Yifan says softly afterwards, and the mock sternness of his tone is ruined when he presses his lips to Yixing's forehead quickly.

Yixing inclines his head in a pale shadow of a bow. “Yes, duizhang,” he says, his tone insincere, and Yifan nudges him with an elbow, his expression faintly irritated but fond. When they part, Yixing squeezes Yifan's hand and slips back into the room he shares with Lu Han. Settling himself in bed, he slips easily into a dreamless sleep, a smile on his face.


End file.
